reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Boss General
This section relates to a new faction which will replace the original Boss General, this one will be an enemy faction to fight against in a series of missions and in 'Generals Challenge, to see the former boss general which will be playable in skirmish with many other Chinese generals, see '''General Leiong Leang.'' Secretly formed during the Second Eurasian Conflict by several former commanders and generals from China and the United States, the secret and Unknown Robot Empire is a highy advanced combat army which is equipped with robot infantry forces capable of passing through hazardous materials with several vehicles and aircraft either stolen or acquired from other factions. Founded by former Chinese General Gray Chen with two of his specialized personnel, German Ex-Military Intelligence Officer Adolf Steiner and Spanish Ex-Military Combat Supervisor Phillipe Franchira, the faction has been preparing for combat for several years under the radar outside of mostly Eurasia and in the east and west of the world, but it is only until 2041 when several units of the Robot Empire have been spotted. Foundation Records show the first instances of the Robot Empire were first spotted in 2037, observing positions of several factions including the Forth Reich, the GLRF and even the USTF whilst at the same time noting down potential weaknesses of the factions that Chen could exploit if plans for world domination is the primary objective. The empire is equipped with an army of robots built from replicas of several soldiers including Allied Tankgunner Acolytes and even Chinese Hackers, vehicles and aircraft in their primary forces have been found either stolen from storage facilities of factions or if any stolen if spotted abandoned. No bases were reported across the world belonging to the empire so reports suggests that they could be located in either the North Pole or possibly in Antarctica, during several points in the late 2030s a blue C-130 and a Y-8 were spotted flying over the Middle East when the GLRF and the Company of Liberty were fighting, the Company was to liberate a town that was occupied by several terrorists affiliated with the GLRF. Both factions were distracted by the blue cargo planes, things began to change after several months of these sightings with am announcement from Gray Chen in 2039 saying that war will be declared if the fighting doesn't stop. Preparations Whilst the other factions have been fighting each-other across the world, the Robot Empire didn't surface until field reports have found operational outposts and bases in several places across the world with the empire taking entire control of Antarctica which forced other factions to withdraw all operatives and civilians from the continent to avoid possible capture, the faction began the establishment of its military after 2037 mainly patrolling Empire occupied areas with mainly stolen or secretly acquired weapons. Deployment The Empire utilities mainly robotic infantry which can survive a field of radioactive material or biological anthrax if ordered to pass through these areas that have also been considered hazardous, however this trait has also proves to faction commanders and also to the Empire's combat supervisor Phillipe Franchira that this can allow their infantry divisions to operate in these areas. However at the same time the armoured divisions of the Empire can still be possibly exposed to these hazard if they happen to pass over the areas, but most deployments of divisions are mainly the use of anti-aircraft systems including Avengers and Bushhunters to defend the skies that the faction operates, all-thou they have been aging but at the same time modernization have been done to ensure that they do not fail if at any point a war breaks out. Ground and airborne divisions of the Robot Empire mainly consists of American, Russian and Chinese equipment acquired through various means but mostly after several raids of abandoned bases on Antarctica ground vehicles including a stash of decommissioned Stubber drones were put to use in regular patrol routes across the continent to ensure nobody is trying to sabotage the preparations of the Empire, airborne forces have been known to be seen flying across the continent defending the waters of the islands where bases have been building up. Primary units in the faction consist of Chinese Annihilators, Russian Rhinos and even American Bronco supply trucks for the roles of defense, patrol and collection of supplies to aid the income and in order to build and deploy new weapons for the fights ahead of them. Declaration of War In 2039, a Declaration of war was recorded and was on broadcast to worldwide television to warn "the following factions must stop fighting and make peace or else war will break out with the destruction of bases and outposts", a tape of the declaration was recovered in an undercover infiltration mission between Chinese-Company covert operatives on May 18th 2039 two days after the broadcast went live. The message follows: -'Transmission Begin'- Gray Chen - War, breaks the lives of our planet's people along with destroying anything that we have worked on from cities to various factories that worked our lives from the B.C era, but now we must fill a void that must be told as of now. I hereby declare that the following conflicts that our people must suffer throughout have been known to cause loss of lives within the thousands, which is unacceptable, I also declare a creed that war must end by 2044 because we cannot see what the impact of the following conflicts including from World War II have caused to our people, the loss of known figures and people have caused serious impact to our lives. Today, as the South American Civil War rages on, the Kalini Crisis that have reduced Russia into a nuclear wasteland by terrorists and aggressors, along with the Middle East Alliance which is still causing grief to those who are dying from the impact of the conflict and also starvation whilst the people are pillaged by bandits and terrorists, this is out of order! We do not want a World War III right now and we must rebuild our countries and ensure this do not happen again, I hereby declare a referendum on behalf of the people of Earth starting from today that the following factions must stop fighting and create a treaty of peace with a deadline of 2044 or else We will end it all by force, with the destruction of all bases and outposts. -'Transmission Ends'- More to be added... Robot Infantry Infantry of the Robot Empire mostly consists of machined clones of soldiers from other factions, several numbers of these types have been known for fighting their enemies but is also equipped with a unique addition for their metal skin, immunity to hazardous materials such as radioactive fallout, toxins and biological fields. Combat Bikes Commando Units Ground Vehicles The empire's selection of vehicles, well they are from several factions but how they got them, it is known that they were either stolen or acquired from unknown sources from the outside world. They are equipped with a scout drone, recon vehicles, anti-aircraft and even unique artillery with their own upgraded version of the Scarab Super Tank to utilise in combat if things go wrong. Support Vehicles Working for base construction and supply gathering operations, these vehicles are used for Gray Chen's own forces, unlike others used by the currently fighting 8 factions the lineup of support units in the Robot Empire are known for various capabilities including armoured construction vehicles and armed supply gatherers. Supertank To be added... Aircraft To be added... Helicopters & VTOL Planes & Fixed-Wing Buildings Base Defenses Superweapons Primary Faction Sectors Despite being unknown, various scientists and even Gray Chen's personnel know what combat and specialist sectors the Robot Empire is operating for many purposes, the defense divisions of the Empire are tasked with defending regions operated by the forces, offense divisions are tasked with invasions and dealing with enemy forces who oppose against the Empire by all means. Other sectors include technology and science divisions for researching new technology for the forces of the Robot Empire to utilize, they only operate 5 sectors for primary offense and defense roles. * Planetary Invasion Protocol Division - Operated by Commander 317 who leads all forces of the Robot Empire for the invasion of various planets in the solar system, this unknown commander currently as of the current gathered intel, Commander 317 is currently in charge of all planetary invasion forces. Skirmish Sectors These sectors will also appear in missions and also in a new robot invasion style campaign, but will also be playable in some missions who will assist Commander 317 during the course of their war against the big 8 factions along with being enemy forces. * Biological Weapons Sector - Operated by Alex MacTavish, this sector weaponizes biological toxins and pathogens for combat within bullets, tank shells and even in rockets for units for that extra effect when fighting any enemy forces who try to stop the Empire. * Field Defense Sector - Operated by Gerald Sheppard, with a primary focus in defending various regions, the Field Defense Sector is known for extensive defense and will strike once an enemy has been weaken down for that final blow. * Invasion Force Sector - Operated by Jose Menendez, all-thou not a planetary invasion sector but rather a small and a field sector, the Invasion Force Sector is known for getting units into combat more quicker than the other sectors within the Robot Empire. * Plasma Weapons Sector - Operated by Kevin Loren, various tanks and aircraft including the faction's Robotic Tankgunner divisions within this sector will be equipped with plasma weapons that have been produced by the Empire's scientists. * Red Napalm Weapons Sector - Operated by Sam Harris, like being equipped with plasma weapons for many of the Empire's forces, the Red Napalm Weapons Sector can equip all weapons equipped from tank shells to rockets with an infusion of red napalm, can cause firestorms when in groups. Upgrades Various upgrades the Robot Empire utilities, such as armour upgrades and weapon upgrades, this list below can be used by the forces enhance their capabilities when in combat. More to be added later... Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions Rank 3 Promotions Rank 5 Promotions Category:Factions